


Más es mejor

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suponía a qué se debía esa insistencia visual, ya se lo habían recalcado todos una vez acabado el concurso, y ese era el motivo por el que le molestaba la mirada constante de Rogue en su persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más es mejor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a quien ya no odio tanto porque "Capitán Gajeel" es una de las mejores cosas que ha hecho en mucho tiempo. Eso y el capítulo 425.  
> Personajes/parejas: Fat!Sting/Rogue.  
> Extensión: Drabble. 420 palabras.  
> Notas: Tengo varios fics que terminar, pero no consigo sacarme las ganas para ponerme con ellos, así que decidí relajarme un poco y escribí ésta idea que tenía desde que leí el último capítulo de Fairy Tail donde salió Sabertooth —¡Sabertooth! *fangirlea*—. Ahora, ahora trataré de seguir con lo que tengo pendiente, para terminarlo antes de que empiecen mis pruebas.  
> Advertencias: Si has leído el manga 425 de seguro esto no tenga nada de raro para ti. Si no lo has leído quizás haya algunos detalles que no captes del todo.

Rogue le dirigió otra mirada, la décimo octava en lo que llevaban sentados en el sofá, reposando, que venía a ser la décimo octava mirada en menos de quince minutos; mirada y algo por minuto, si sus matemáticas no eran tan mediocres como creía.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, levemente hastiado.

Y es que suponía a qué se debía esa insistencia visual, ya se lo habían recalcado todos una vez acabado el concurso; concurso que no pudo ganar pese a forzar su estómago hasta un punto en que juró que las paredes de éste se desgarrarían, por suerte no lo hizo, y en verdad lo agradecía, porque al final fue inútil intentar ganar pues hasta en eso la señorita estaba muy por encima de todos, ella ni siquiera había sudado.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó a su vez Rogue, molestándolo otro poco.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?

—Bueno, dado el enorme aumento de volumen que ha sufrido tu humanidad es difícil que no te mire, ocupas un lugar en el espacio bastante amplio.

—Vete a la mierda, Rogue.

Rogue lo contemplo unos momentos, bastante largos a su parecer, dándole una repasada completa a su cuerpo, antes de regresar la mirada al frente, sin acotar nada más. Sting hubiera hecho lo mismo de no conocerlo tan bien, porque ni medio minuto después los ojos carmesí de su compañero volvieron a posarse en su figura.

—¿Qué? —inquirió nuevamente, comenzado a enojarse de verdad.

—Qué —replicó Rogue—. ¿Ahora es ilegal que te mire?

—¿Por qué lo haces tanto?

—Te ves raro.

¡Lo sabía! No podía ser por otro motivo que no fuera el hecho de que... bueno, tal vez meterse toda esa comida durante la competencia no fue tan buena idea.

—¡Lo sabía! —acusó, causando que Rogue enarcara una ceja.

—¿Sabías qué? —cuestionó el mago de sombras—. Hasta donde yo sé, tú no tiendes a saber nada, Sting, dicha frase carece de lógica.

—¡Piérdete! —reclamó el maestro de Sabertooth—. ¡Y deja de mirarme tanto solo porque comí demasiado!

—¿Tiene algo de malo eso?

—No sé, dime tú. ¿Tiene algo de malo que haya adquirido unos pocos kilos extra?

De acuerdo, la palabra «poco» tal vez era un eufemismo dada la situación, pero prefería pasar por alto ese detalle.

Rogue no dijo nada inmediatamente, nada más lo recorrió otra vez con la mirada, inalterable.

—No —respondió finalmente—, nada de malo. —Sting no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, escéptico, pero lo que dijo Rogue tras eso quitó todo rastro de duda de su mente—. Así tienes más de donde agarrar.


End file.
